epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goku vs Superman/Rap Meanings/@comment-46.39.37.118-20150127172803
A couple additions. Discuss! Who can stop this constipated jock, Goku is canonically strong and athletic but not very bright. Especially compared to Superman who has super-intelligence. Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? Could also be a reference to the infamous WWII-era Action Comics #58 cover. While it doesn't reference the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings, it features Superman expressing a similarly racist and tasteless anti-Japanese statement (google it yourself if you're curious). You want justice? It's not "another" reference to the JL, it's a continuation of the reference in the previous bar. You're primitive and limited. This rap battle contains several direct references to the infamous ScrewAttack Goku vs Superman Death Battle. In that battle Superman (SPOILERS!) defeated Goku, the main reason being that while Goku's power has its limits, Superman's power is limitless. The ERB's Superman reiterates that reasoning by calling Goku "limited". You live in a village of idiots! Goku's supporting cast contains several comedic characters who sometimes act like idiots for comedic relief. Superman's world is usually much more serious in tone. Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period! A pun. "Snapping a carrot" is a slang term for masturbation. But in relation to this battle, it also means "break Kakarot's body". How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! In DC comics canon, it happened at least four times. In 1986, Superman comics got relaunched, starting with a modernized version of Superman's origin story. It was scrapped in favor of a newer version in 2003. And yet again in 2009. And then the whole DC comics continuity got a complete reboot in 2011, resulting in one more rewrite of Superman's origin. And that's not counting non-canon comic stories, movies, TV series, etc. To be fair, such constant reboots and retellings plague a lot of American superheroes – conversely, that rarely happens in manga. Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! I don't think he's "rounding 1938 to the 40s", he's rather saying that Superman's powers were interesting for a couple years, and then got boring. Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, Goku canonically has a resistance to heat. Also, it's called "heat vision", not "laser vision". You're a flying Miss Daisy! I think Goku compares him to the driver who drove the old lady, not to the old lady herself. Superman is often seen flying while carrying people in his arms: e.g. civilians, his love interest Lois Lane, some of his Justice League teammates, etc. Goku may imply that Superman spends too much time doing that instead of fighting evil, and thus becomes a sort of a flying chauffeur for these people. I kaio-ken get it done! A possible reference to the aforementioned Death Battle. After Superman (SPOILERS!) defeated Goku, one of the commentators said: "Goku just Kaio-ken't keep up with the Man of Steel!" Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe! Interestingly, Superman no longer wears red shorts (which Goku calls "panties"), neither in comics (since 2011) nor in movies (since 2013). Still, many consider them an "iconic" part of Superman's costume, which is probably why ERB's Superman is wearing them. I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! Note that "Superman dat ho" is a slang term for a specific (and rather dirty) sex act. "Report" itself doesn't mean sex; "report to someone" is a formal way of saying "visit someone", often used in a work environment (e.g. "report to Mr. Smith's office asap"). So, Goku's basically saying he's gonna visit Lois, and have dirty sex with her.